Reading glasses, prescription corrective lenses and sunglasses are all among the types of glasses individuals commonly wear. Certain eyewear, such as reading glasses and sunglasses, for example, are removed when they are not in use. Typically, individuals may put the glasses down (and risk misplacing them), may improvise a way to hang the glasses on their clothing (and risk having them fall off), may attach the arms of the glasses to a necklace or slide the glasses above their forehead to rest on top of their forehead. When glasses are resting above the forehead, they can be slid down for easy use, when required, but the glasses are at risk of sliding off an individual's head.
As a further complication, when glasses rest above the forehead, they may collect dirt from oils on the face and hair, thereby requiring frequent cleaning. If the glasses should fall from the head, they are prone to being scratched or destroyed. When glasses rest above the forehead, the hinge connecting the arms of the glasses to the frame can trap hair follicles that may rip or tear the hair out when the glasses are removed from the head.
A need, therefore, exists in the art to provide a way to conveniently place glasses above the forehead when not in use, while at the same time providing a way to secure the glasses to the head without contacting dirt or oil on the skin or hair and further preventing hair from being painfully pulled when the glasses are removed.